Unknown Destination
by sorrowjoy
Summary: My version of how Gohan and Videl got together. They knew each other as kids then met again as teens. Chichi thinks Gohan is crazy and sends him to space...accidentally w Videl.
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is Erica and this is my first ever fanfic posted on Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! And sorry if it starts off slow but you need a good setting to get a good story. Read and enjoy, or hate it. Feel free to express what you feel, criticism accepted gladly. :)

Disclaimer: I Erica...uh Turnip, swear that DB/DBZ/DBGT do NOT belong to me...but may very well soon. If you catch my drift, you know... in my dreams. And I also don't own Gohan or Videl or any of these characters but wish they were real people so I could learn how to fly.

Unknown Destination

Prologue

The afternoon sun shone lazily through Gohan's open window. A cooling breeze swept by giving the little seven years old the scent of fresh flowers in the spring. He sighed and looked out the widow longingly, abandoning all thought of algebra. He wanted to be outside playing on the grass, swimming in the lake, climbing the trees; anything other than studying. Slowly an idea crept into his mind. He thoughtfully contemplated his plan, it was risky, he could get into big trouble; but he knew he wouldn't be able to sit still any longer. Without a sound Son Gohan tiptoed on his tiny feet towards the window and without another look back he climbed out of it and ran for the woods. Just one hour was all he needed and he would return home without anyone noticing.

Nearby

A family of three slowly walked into the cabin and looked around their new surroundings. The father proceeded to take his wife into one of the bedrooms for her to rest. She was very pale and barely had strength enough to walk on her own so she leaned heavily on her husband for support. With their exit they left their small daughter in the living room as though they had forgotten her. The idle girl walked up to one of the windows and stared out aimlessly. She felt small and lonely without her parents' attention. But as she gazed out the window she happened to notice a forest that grew nearby. With no hesitation she quietly snuck out the cabin door and headed for the woods, the woods which held secrets for her to explore and a temporary escape from her reality.

As she walked by a cluster of gigantic trees her sparkling azure eyes fell upon a beautiful waterfall that was hidden by the growth. The cascade had to be at least twenty feet high but because of her small size it might as well be a hundred. She stepped closer to the lake that formed beneath it and found the water to be crystal clear. Everything about the place felt so fresh and pristine, and best of all this was her secret. No one else knew of this wonderful place, or so she thought.

At that moment a young boy around her age came running through the clump of trees behind her. She spun around in her surprise and looked at the stranger. He was her height, wore a yellow shirt and green pants. What caught her eye about him was how his hair was a mass of mess and was tied at the back and his jet black eyes. He continued to stare at her as she stared at him.

Gohan looked at this girl and noticed a couple things about her. She had a blue shirt and black pants on with dazzling blue eyes. But the best part was that she was his age, he never had anyone his age to play with before but now there she was and he grinned widely in excitement. The girl wondered what he was doing but Gohan stretched out his hand and in his friendliest voice said, "Hi! I'm Son Gohan, would you like to play tag?!" As the girl looked at him she felt like she could trust him and took his hand in a shake and replied, "Nice to meet you Son Gohan! I'm Satan Videl," Videl smiled and let go of the shake to only tap Gohan lightly on the shoulder, "and TAG, you're IT!" She ran off laughing wildly as Gohan got out of his shocked state and tried to catch her.

Four Months Later

Young Videl cried uncontrollably at her mother's bedside. There her mother lay motionless, her features frozen permanently in time. She had passed an hour ago to the disbelief of her husband and grief of her daughter. Hercule sat on a chair nearby and stared deeply at the only person who ever loved him. _"How could she leave me?" _he wondered. _"How could she leave me with a daughter I don't know how to take care of?" _Hercule looked at the only thing left of what he loved, she sat crying next to the body of his dead wife. "Videl..." he said a little shakily as he reached out his hand to embrace his only child. Before he could hug he though she ran out of the room and out of the cabin. Consumed by despair she ran to the only place that brought her peace, the waterfall.

When she finally met her destination she sat down on the grass and stared up at the sky. She closed her eyes and wished that everything was dream. Everything WAS a dream. Her mother couldn't be dead; there is no way that she could be. The whole reason why they moved here was for her mother's recovery. Her father told her so, he said that if they went to the mountains then mommy would get better. He always told her that mommy was fine and that everything would be better soon. He told her she was ok so she couldn't be dead. He always assured her. Videl opened her eyes which had begun to fill with tears again, he lied.

"Videl are you ok?" The little girl hadn't noticed that her new friend was sitting next to her. She looked at his worried face and held back the tears. Over what little time they had to get to know each other they grew very close. Almost everyday they would met here, their secret place, and have fun playing together. They pretended to be pirates, climbed trees, and splashed around in the lake. The fact that Gohan had a tail never bothered her, she didn't care. But his amazing strength constantly stunned her. But today was not a day when they would play. "No, Gohan, I'm not ok. My mommy died today." Gohan's shock was evident when her words sunk in; he looked down at the ground not knowing what to do. "Um... I'm sorry." A long eerie silence enveloped the two children. Then Videl spoke again, "Gohan I'll be moving back to the city soon." At that his head shot up, "You're gonna leave?" "Yea." Videl saw tears well up in Gohan eyes and she felt tears in her own too. "Well, hope you make friends and..." Gohan sniffed and quickly wiped away a stray droplet, "...and I'll miss you." Videl was absolutely heart broken and her friend's confession. "I'll miss you too Son Gohan." She whimpered and hugged Gohan breifly then ran out of the forest leaving her childhood with it.

Videl opened the door to her temporary home to see that her father had already begun to pack their things up in boxes. The door that led to her mother was closed and her father stopped tapping a box and went up to her. He wrapped her up in the biggest bear hug he ever gave her and held her close to him for a while. He gently whispered in her ear that everything would be alright. He repeated this sentence over and over again, more for his sake than her's. Videl stared blankly past him, he was lying again, nothing was ever gonna be ok again; nothing.

Son House

Gohan ran through the front door of his home forgetting that he had snuck out without his parent's permission. He stormed into his room and slammed the door so that he could jump on his bed and cry freely. Goku and Chichi anxiously looked out of their room to their son's. Slowly they both entered Gohan's room and saw the state he was in. Chichi gave a look at her husband meaning for him to wait in the living room. As Goku waited impatiently to find out what was wrong he fidgeted on the couch. Finally, Chichi came out of the room and the sobbing that previously came from Gohan stopped.

"What's wrong with Gohan?" Goku swiftly questioned. Chichi sat next to Goku and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It seems that one of Gohan's imaginary friends is leaving him." Chichi answered. Goku was clearly lost so Chichi continued, "Gohan said that his friend _"Videl"_ is moving back to the city because her mom died, that's why he is so sad." "Oh," Goku said as he comprehended the situation, "is this the friend that he really believes in?" His wife nodded solemnly. But unknowingly to them at that moment a hover car pulled away from the cabin that once held the Satan family with a living, breathing Videl looking regretfully at where the waterfall would have been if trees didn't block her vision.


	2. Ch 1: A Mother's Concern

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own DB or characters but the story IS mine. It's mine and I can do whatever I want with it. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! cough

Unknown Destination

Chapter 1: A Mother's Concern

Chichi paced back and forth in front of the door occasionally glancing at the clock on the wall nearby, she looked at it again, and it was 12:23 at night. "_Where could my Gohan BE?" _She constantly asked herself. Any minute now she was expecting him to walk through that door, any second now...12:30. Getting tired of walking around she sat at the kitchen table which was the first thing you could see as you enter the Son residence. With a loud sigh she came to the conclusion that if she stared at the door hard enough it would make her baby appear...any minute now.

A matured Gohan dropped from the midnight sky thoroughly exhausted and creating a tiny crater where he landed. He lay there motionless until the music of crickets woke him from his daze. Lazily he lifted his left hand for him to read the time on his watch, 12:30. _Damn!_ He thought, "_How could it have grown so late me noticing? I know I was in deep concentration but was I that engrossed in my workout? I wonder if mom will get mad at me." _Gohan got up and casually made his way home at breakneck speed. Unfortunately for him his mother was waiting for him when he got home. She actually scared him when he walked in to see two eyes piercing his very existence. She was vexed at the least.

When she was about to talk he winced at the expected onslaught of words that would flow from her mouth and hurt his sensitive hearing, instead she casually spoke as though nothing happened. "Where have you been young man?" She stated expectantly. Her tone troubled him more than her yell would, "I'm sorry mom. I really didn't mean to train this late but I totally lost track of time and didn't realize it till now..." He was going to continue his banter but his mother put up her hand as the signal for him to stop and when he did she looked at him with a hopeless gaze and sighed. "It's ok Gohan, just go to bed now and try not to do this again." She walked up to him and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the fore head and left to go to her own room.

Gohan just stood there before he smelled a distasteful stench. He looked around to figure where it came from only to realize that the foul smell was coming from him. Sluggishly he made his way to the bathroom so he could take a shower.

The next morning Goten came running to Gohan while he was still asleep and jumped on his stomach to wake him up. "GOHAN, GOHAN WAKE UP!" the little demon called while shaking his older brother. Gradually one eye opened then the other only to look at the wide eyed and goofy grin of his brother. "Ughh, what is it squirt?" he used his affectionate term for his sibling. "Mommy said to wake you up so we can eat and get ready to go to Trunks' house!" Gohan looked at Goten quizzically trying to find out any more information, which of course he couldn't so he told Goten to jump off of him so they could eat breakfast. "YAY!"

Gohan got off his bed and walked to his dresser to at least get a shirt on. As he was putting it on his thoughts were on his dream last night. No matter what he does he always has _that_ dream. The dream always starts off pleasant, but different every time. He could be sixteen and playing with Goten or six and flying on Nimbus but this time he was seven and with Videl. As he is having fun rain clouds roll in overhead and there's thunder and lightning. Everything becomes dark and Gohan is left alone, fear creeps over him. Suddenly his father is seen fighting Cell in the distance. Gohan tries to run to his father and help him fight but Cell sees him first and fires an enormous ki blast at him to try and distract Goku. Goku phases in front of the helpless Gohan in time to take the hit himself but the hit is too strong and Goku collapses. Gohan tries his hardest to revive his fallen father but Goku can't wake up. Then Cell fires a kamehameha wave at both Gohan and Goku. Gohan turns and tries to defend against the energy attack but he is too weak and is eventually overpowered, incinerating him and his dad.

Cell, the reason behind Gohan's behavior. Cell not only took his father away because of HIS foolishness but was also able to destroy the innocence of a child. From the first moment Gohan had his reoccurring dreams he knew he had to change. He could no longer be the naïve child he once was that played and had fun all day, that was not need of him anymore. What was needed was a strong fighter who could protect the earth in his father's absence. So the day Goku told his family he would not be coming back he trained needlessly practically all day. He was determined to not let anyone else down, not again.

Gohan took the final steps down to the kitchen where his mother and brother waited for him. He sat down quietly and without looking at his mom as she put his plate of food in front of him said good morning. In the blink of an eye Goten inhaled his food and was already reaching for more when Gohan only took his first bite. When all the food was finished, dishes washed, and Goten playing outside Gohan went to his mother. "Mom, Goten said we were going to Bulma's house today." Chichi gave a quick answer, "Yes we are dear, and why do you ask?" "Oh, I was just wondering why." He asked a little sheepishly, he may be the strongest fighter on earth but he couldn't escape his shyness. "Well it's been a while since I talked to Bulma and she thought it would be nice if Goten and Trunks got to play together. And she also suggested that you and Vegeta could train together so it was really for the benefit of everyone." She looked at her offspring and he gave a slight nod but before he was going to ask another question she answered it for him. "And yes we are going to drive, it's only three hours. I was hoping that you would drive in fact so you don't let that license of yours go to waste." Gohan could only agree.

At CC

The door to the gravity room slid open to admit Gohan. As always Vegeta was already in there waiting for him so they could spar. "Took you long enough to get here brat." Vegeta spat out like it was the foulest thing he ever tasted. Immediately the two saiyans got into a fighting stance and waited for the other to put their guard down. In his head Gohan thought that this is just what he needed to clear his head and Vegeta took the bait. In that instance when Vegeta thought the brat was thinking about something else he leapt at the chance to be on the offensive. With amazing reflexes he pushed off the ground to fly towards Gohan. He was about to land a punch square on the face when he had to turn around and block a barrage of attacks from Gohan, the after image slowly disappeared. Filled with frustration Vegeta transformed to super saiyan and temporarily halted his opponent's attacks.

Gohan stepped back a bit and slowly raised his energy as high as possible without transforming then awaited Vegeta's next move. The Prince of Saiyans used this to his advantage and put as much strength into each of his hits as possible. But Gohan was able to outmaneuver each attempt with his speed. Noticing that none of his hits were connecting Vegeta picked up the speed till the two fighters only became blurs of color to the human eye. As Gohan effectively blocked and added in a couple of his own punches and kicks he felt his normal state start to reach its limits so he prepared for a final attack. Gohan had spent days perfecting this new technique in hopes to experiment it on Vegeta, and this was his chance. With a grunt he pushed his speed past the limits to appear behind Vegeta undetected. Gohan aimed a kick to the back of the man's neck and while he flew through the air he shot a slow moving ki blast. Then zanzokened to Vegeta again to deliver another devastating blow to the gut and sent another slow moving blast. Lastly Gohan appeared in the direction his helpless opponent was falling and sent him a kamehameha. The energy pushed Vegeta back to where the two other blasts where aimed and all three joined together to hit their target dead on. All this happened within the time span of three seconds. In the end a much burnt Vegeta was left on the floor.

In a couple more seconds Vegeta came to and stood up hastily, he then wiped the blood that was trickling down the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. With emotion void in his feature he left the GR room and Gohan. When the door slid closed behind him he grew a deep scowl, then surprisingly the scowl turned into a grin. He of course hated being second best, especially to that baka Kakarot, but Kakarot's offspring was a different story. The brat in a sense made him proud knowing that one of his kind was able to become so powerful, he also like having a sparing partner that could keep up with him. Gohan did more than that though; he actually improved Vegeta through their constant battles. He would never admit to it but the spawn had gained his respect and they had an unspoken friendship. When he was about to enter one of the many rooms in his residence he heard the two women talking. He decided to stay hidden a while to get the goods on what they were talking about this time, it sounded good.

Chichi was wailing on and on about who knows what, she made no sense at all. Bulma tried to get a word in but Chichi's crying drowned them out. Getting extremely annoyed Bulma went to her last resort, yelling. "CHICHI! SHUTUP AND CALM DOWN SO I KNOW WHAT THE HELL THE PROBLEM IS!" Chichi in response blinked a couple of times while tears formed in the corners of Vegeta's eyes, he clutched his ears as though they would fall off; pain evident. "Oh I'm so sorry Bulma it's just that I'm so worried." "That's ok Chi just tell me what your so worried about." After clearing her throat Chichi began to tell her dilemma. "After Goku told us that he would stay in the Other World Gohan trained day and night. I let him do so thinking that it would help him let go of his frustrations. I thought that eventually he would go back to being my little Gohan and do more studying. When Goten was born he did stop for a while. But after Goten turned one he went back to his old routine. I was able to make him study and do chores during the day but he still trained at night. And it's been like this for as long as I can remember. Now Gohan goes around looking so depressed. I'm scared that he is! I want my baby to be happy but I don't know how!" Nearing the end Chichi wept and Bulma tried to comfort her. "Chi it'll be ok, we'll think of something, don't worry."

Bulma's eyes swept past the walls thinking of what to do. She spotted Vegeta near the doorway and he silently left the two women to decide what to do. "_Hmm, poor Gohan he really took Goku's death seriously. It's so sad that the little boy with the bright smile has been overshadowed by this other Gohan. If only he was able to lead a normal life then maybe we could get the old Gohan back. Wait, that's it!" _While deep in thought the brilliant Bulma once again came up with a solution. "Chichi, I got it! I have an idea that could make Gohan happy again!"

In Another Part of CC

"Hey Goten, I thought of the perfect plan to finally get your brother." Trunks and Goten were sitting on the floor of his room with playing with various toys. "Yeah right Trunks, that's what you said the last..." Goten pointed at his fingers trying to count the number of times Gohan had escaped their traps. He gave up when he past his last pinky, "Well that's what you said the last time and that time didn't work either." Goten continued to play with the toy soldier he had in his hands and acted like Trunks never said anything. "Come on Goten!" Trunks whined. He pulled out a long sheet of paper that he hid in his toy chest. "Look at this, all you have to do is get him into this room and I'll do the rest." Goten looked vigorously at the new plans Trunks had cooked up numbered 256 at the top of the page. When realization of what Trunks intended to do seeped into the brain of his the signature Son Grin formed on his lips. Trunks held out his hand in a shake and Goten took it anxiously. "Agreed." They both said.

When it was time for the Sons to return home, and the Demented Duo's plan to be carried out Chichi called for her sons. But as thought of before hand Goten told his mom and Gohan that he forgot a toy in one of the rooms and asked Gohan to come with him and get it. Gohan agreed and was followed down a long hall when he began to smell the sweet, sweet scent of steak emitting from the room he guessed they were heading for. As they got closer and closer Goten tried to hide his grin but soon it turned into a look of utmost horror. Just as Gohan was going to enter the rigged room Vegeta went in with his eyes closed following his nose. The door slammed shut behind him and he opened his eyes. He was instantly blinded by high voltage lights aimed at his eyes. Then loud screeching noises came from the walls as the ground began to rumble. To say the least Vegeta was utterly confused and in that moment a custard pie landed on top of his head with a plop. Safely outside and on his way back home Goten looked down at the floor of the car as he expected to get a call when they returned home stating that he was invited to Brief Trunks' funeral.

Now the Sons sat at the kitchen and silently ate their food, or as silently as they could. Every few seconds slurping and gulping and chewing noises came from both demi saiyans. When the ending of the meal neared Chichi took this as the perfect opportunity to present Gohan with her and Bulma's idea, or more likely cover it up with another reason. Gohan had got off his chair and was about to head outside after putting his dishes in the sink when Chichi stopped him. "Son Gohan you are not going to train tonight." Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and tried to process this new command, he was experiencing a meltdown. He stepped around to see his mother with confusion in his eyes. "Why!?" Chichi looked at him scoldingly, "Before you take that tone with me young man I want you to know that you need to go to sleep early tonight because you are getting up bright and early tomorrow to start you first day at Orange Star High School." She ended this statement with and accomplished beam. Knowing very well this woman that gave life to him he sat back down on the table and awaited further instructions.

"While I was talking with Bulma yesterday we realized that you never went to school in your whole life because I had always home schooled you. How do I expect my scholar to be a scholar if he never experienced school first hand? So Bulma took the initiative and enrolled you at Orange Star as a commuter. To make it seem as normal as possible you will fly most of the way to school then when you get into the city limits you will decapsule this car Bulma has graciously lended and proceed to school. Your book bag is already in your room filled with everything you will need and you uniform is on your bed. Go to bed now because school starts at eight and you should leave the house at seven." Chichi was expecting a shocked Gohan, heck she wanted him to be stunned to at least show some emotion but he wasn't going to. He accepted his fate with down cast eyes and simply said goodnight to his mom and brother then went to his room.

Gohan closed the door to his room and stretched out on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling in extensive thought. He didn't care much at the moment of attending school. It's just a daycare center for teens he thought. His trail of speculation veered in a different directly as he distinctly recalled a long lost memory from his past. He had wondered when he was younger how it would be like to go to school. He wanted to make friends his own age; he wanted to interact with all sorts of people. _"Great now I can't sleep in anymore." _He thought. Then the enormousity of the situation caught up with him. There would be hundreds of students going to school with him, how will he ever survive. A feeling washed over him that he hadn't felt this intensely in a long while, he was nervous. His mind turned over the many ways things could go wrong and he would be the ridicule of the school. Or...did he dare to think this...or he could have fun and make real friends, he could have a good time and finally act his age. Or not, it was turning into a make-or-break scenario for poor Gohan.

_"Why do I care so much? Everyone there will probably be stuck up snobs. They'll all be plastic and most likely shun me for whatever reason they want. I'll be an outcast because no one can understand me. I should've known my life could get much worse." _He dozed off to sleep.

My Corner:

Thank you, all of you, all three of you for leaving a review! Seriously thanks for taking time and reading my work. I got this chapter done pretty quickly but I can't say anything about the next. And thank you again if you read my story and Shoot, shoot. (No one better take my saying!)

Peace!


	3. Ch 2: First Day, Second Meeting

Disclaimer: Welcome to Crazy World where imaginary characters are owned by those who pay the highest bidder. Would you really want to sell your ideas? For me the question must only be answered after you make a monetary offer. Oh and I don't own DB.

Unknown Destination

Chapter 2: First Day, Second Meeting

Gohan walked, no trudged to school. He was supposed to use the car he had but he wanted to prolong the inevitable as long as possible. _"Why did mom want me to go to school anyway? It's not like I don't know everything they are going to teach me. Can't do anything about it now, there is no way she would let me quit. Maybe if I just stay out of everyone's way they'll stay out of mine and school will be over as soon as it began, urgh...hopeful thinking. Oh man I almost forgot to stop by the bank!" _Gohan hurried to the Satan City Bank where he would get some money out of his mother's account. Even though she lived out in the woods and was a single mother she easily had enough for a lifetime. She was of course a princess, making Gohan a prince and entitled to some of the wealth. Gohan opened the glass doors to the bank and searched out an ATM but stopped when a man dressed in black shot warningly at the ceiling and told everyone to lie on the ground. _"So this is what they mean by a hold-up." _He thought to himself sarcastically.

Usually Gohan would simply bring an end to the robbery but he had to remind himself that he was in a bank, a bank which had millions of cameras everywhere, so he opted to temporarily comply till he knew enough about the crooks, like how many there were, to take them down strategically. The only hitch was that he would have to do so using minimal force, more like minuscule force. More guys dressed in black entered from a back door. Two guys were posted in front of the glass doors; two others watched those on the floor, while five guys cleaned out the vault. _"There are only nine of them, this is too easy. I should do this carefully so no one gets hurt. First I'll start with..."_

Gohan's thought were interrupted when the two guys at the door flew into the room and hit the wall unconscious. Then walked in a girl he thought only existed in dreams. She wore a plain white shirt and black shorts but her face was striking. Her raven black hair was in pigtails and her beautiful blue eyes were in a frown while her soft lips were curved in a defiant smile. The sun shone behind her enveloping her in its rays giving her and angelic appearance. Gohan had no clue who this person was but was very curious as to why this little girl was in a held up bank. She looked at the scene and her eyes landed on the two men watching the hostages. "I suggest that you drop your weapons before anyone gets hurt, like you for instance." She said smugly. The two criminals looked like they were about to drop their weapons when Gohan saw a third guy step in front of him quietly and aim his gun at the girl. His reflexes worked at light speed when he kicked the guy from behind sending the shot astray and the man into a fake tree.

The girl took this as her opportunity and leapt at the other guys and sends them to lala land where they dreamt peacefully on the floor. At that moment the frightened people rushed for the door to escape while they still could with their lives. Gohan had to push against the tide to get to where the other four crooks were. He saw the girl from before jump over the clerk's desk and look for them herself. Four guys heavily armed against one unarmed girl, he had to follow and help. Making his way as quick as possible he saw that the last remaining guys had ganged up on her and where trying in vain to shot her out of her hiding spot behind a desk. Trying to distract them Gohan threw a chair at them hoping they would stop shooting at the girl and concentrate on him, sad to say he was surprised when his plan worked. He ducked out of the way remembering the cameras. Grunts where heard from behind the desk he was covered by and there was no longer any shooting. Meekly Gohan poked his head out and found that the men were face down on the ground and police rushing in to arrest them, with everything taken care of Gohan walked calmly to the ATM to finally get his lunch money.

The eldest Son son (he he...) pushed past the crowd outside of the bank to head to school, he was going to be late but he didn't care. He hummed to himself feeling hyped after what happened, he thought it was quite fun, when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with the notorious girl that could kick ass; her eyes where drilling into his, to say the least she looked mad. "Hey, didn't you hear me calling you?" She asked loudly, no one ever ignored her. "I'm sorry I was lost in thought." He gave her a curious look. _"She looks vaguely familiar." _Looking at the guy Videl Satan's frown faulted a little after seeing his face, and then relaxed. "That's ok; I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there." Gohan thought about her sincere thanks with a little blush. "But you better not do anything like that again, you hear me?" That part really confused him, what was she doing?! "Uh why?" He asked entirely innocent. "By helping me you could have gotten hurt and I could have handled them with or without your help." Gohan heard the slight attitude in her voice and got edgy himself; he knew something like this would happen. He did his best to keep his voice calm, "And who might you be to give me orders?"

Videl felt ditzy that she had forgotten to introduce herself, "I'm Satan Videl." The dude kept looking at her and she was getting extremely annoyed. _"Videl...I wonder if she'll remember me." _"Hello Videl, I'm Son Gohan." He chirped giving her a smile rarely seen on Gohan anymore. After introducing himself she didn't say anything so he continued, "And I'm sorry to end this conversation but I have to get to class." He turned quickly and walked out of sight. Videl stood there and thought of the strange boy, Gohan. _"Gohan? What kind of name is that? Weird name for a weird guy I guess. But why do I feel like I know him from somewhere? There's something about him that I can't put my finger on. Whatever, he's just a nerd."_ Videl started to walk in the direction of school. _"I guess he's new since I've never seen him around school."_

The Middle of First Period (World History)

Erasa watched Mr. Burger (He really was my history teacher!) talk and talk about a subject that had long since past. The key word was "watched", she saw his lips moving but didn't hear anything he was saying, and she wasn't the only one that witnessed this. Videl sat on her left side and looked like she was about to fall asleep since her right eyelid was slowly drooping. On her right she looked at Sharpner and found that he had already fallen asleep and there was drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth accompanied by a large wet spot on his shoulder. Usually this would amuse her but she was too tired to laugh. Erasa turned her head to face the teacher again, still no sound. She pulled the 500 page history book towards her and rested her head face down on it trying to go to sleep herself.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Whoever knocked on the door did so a bit too hard and left an echo in the large class room that awoke all that had previously been sleeping. Mr. Burger stopped his lecture and for the first time Erasa actually heard him talking. "I wonder who that could be." He stated then opened the door to see who it was. He stood in the doorway a while before stepping back into the classroom with another person following him. "Great news class," He said with enthusiasm to capture attention. "We have a new student here who will be attending our school for the remainder of the year. Everyone welcome Son Gohan, it seems to me that if any of you need help in this class or any class, he is the guy to go to seeing that he aced all the entrance exams. Gohan you may take a seat..." The teacher looked around the class to find that the only unoccupied seat was next to Videl. "Take a seat next to Miss Satan." He pointed the seat out to Gohan and Gohan hesitated before making his way up the stairs to his new seat.

As he looked to where he was going he saw that there was a funny looking guy with long blonde hair glaring at him. Next to him was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes whispering to Videl. Wait, Videl? He was going to sit next to VIDEL! Sirens went off in his head that he shouldn't have talked to her this morning at all, too late to undo that now. He sighed and looked down as he turned into his row and passed three people to sit down at the empty chair. Once he sat the blonde girl leaned past Videl and waved her hand at him. "Hi I'm Erasa." She said happy that she had someone new to talk to. "This girl next to me is Videl and the ugly guy behind me is Sharpner." Gohan looked at her surprised that someone could actually be this happy. "Nice to meet you, I'm Gohan." Gohan looked at Videl and Sharpner and both seemed to be ignoring him. He thought his conversation with Erasa was over but it was far from it. "So where are you from?" That was very blunt and Gohan didn't want to give away too much about himself. "I live far away from here and I've been home schooled my whole life so my mom decided to send me to the closest school, here." "Wow, so this is the first time you've been to any kind of school?" "Heh... yeah." "Don't worry about it, just stick with us and you'll be fine." "Al-right." Erasa leaned back in her seat to be given a glare from both Videl and Sharpner. Gohan on the other hand was smiling inside._ "I think I actually made a friend. Maybe high school won't be as bad as I thought it would be."_

For the rest of the class Gohan felt eyes upon him from all around the classroom but whenever he looked around no one would be looking. After looking around for the fifth time he gave up and decided to just ignore whoever was looking at him, which was the majority of the girls in the class. Videl knew what was going on; she thought it was sadly pathetic that her classmates would drool over a guy they never spoke to. Earlier, when Gohan first arrived Erasa whispered to her that he was a total hottie and whatever else she gushed about. Videl denied any attraction she had towards him but she had to admit to herself that the first time she saw him before school she was startled. Ok maybe he was a tiny bit cute. _"Man that better be the last time he looks around. He's starting to get really annoying. Erasa and her big mouth, now he'll be sticking around us and I already had enough of Sharpner, now there'll be two guys. With what happened at the bank he'll think that we're "friends" 'cuz he "supposedly" saved my life. Just 'cuz he's probably the smartest kid in the school he thinks people will tend to him and kiss his ass; well he is so wrong. Son Gohan I see right through you. You are not on my good side." _Somehow Videl was able to have a mental conversation with herself and decide that Gohan is a total jerk, interesting enough since she hadn't said more than twenty words to him.

The bell rang and screeching could be heard all around from students pushing back their chairs in haste to escape their current class. Outside of the room Erasa waited for Gohan who was the last student out. Videl and Sharpner didn't care to wait for the nerd and were heading towards their next class that they shared with Erasa. "Hey Gohan, what's your next class?" She asked. Gohan pulled out his schedule from his red pants to give it a look. "I think it says gym." "That's great! You will be with me, Videl, and Sharpner. Come and I'll show you were the boys locker room is." Erasa walked away to the gym with Gohan following behind her like a shadow. He really needed her help if he wanted to survive his new battlefield, school.

Gohan came out of the locker room dressed in a long sleeve white shirt and gray sweat pants. As he looked around the gym he noticed that the girls who were in his earlier class looked expectantly at him but were obviously disappointed in his choice of gym clothes, most guys wore tanks and shorts to show off their muscles. He sat alone at the top of the bleaches and waited for his teacher to arrive. After a while the teacher, Mrs. Bell (A real gym teacher of mine again!), told all the students to sit down and Gohan found Erasa sitting next to him accompanied by Videl and Sharpner. "Ok you damn hormonal teens, today is Wednesday and that means we will have a fitness test. In a short while we will go outside to the track area and all of you are required to run five laps, which is two miles. I don't care how long it takes you but you WILL finish it, even if you girls have to walk. If you finish early you'll be allowed to stay inside and do whatever you want. If there is anyone here that is actually fit then you should be able to finish in fifteen to twenty minutes. Now let's go outside." Groans, moans, and whines of all sorts were collectively heard simultaneously.

Gohan had no clue why every seemed to dread a simple run. This was the first time he saw Erasa look unhappy. When everyone arrived at the starting point Mrs. Bell took out her stop watch and signaled for everyone to go. Gohan was unsure as to how slow he should go so he first keep a snail's pace behind Erasa. _"There's no way I'll be able to stay this slow, sorry Erasa I got to go past you." _Gohan saw a handful of guys, jocks, up ahead. _"Maybe these guys will be easier to follow." _Gohan stayed just behind them but after one minute knew they were also going agonizingly slow. "_Dende this is so boring!" _He screamed over and over in his head. Then the person ahead of him moved a bit to the side and Gohan saw that there was one other person running well ahead of everyone else. _", Maybe if I just keep pace with that person no one will think I'm weird." _Gohan gradually past the jocks and came up behind the leader of the class.

Videl heard someone running close behind her and speeded up a bit. She hated losing anything and was extremely competitive. Any little thing she tried her best to win, even something as simply as a two mile run. She actually did ten miles after school whenever she could, two miles was going to be a snitch. But whoever was behind wouldn't let up and matched her sprint till they were side by side. Videl turned her head and was greatly surprised to see the dork-jerk, Gohan, able to keep up with her. He looked at her too and there was a glint in his eye, as though he was challenging her. "So Gohan you think you can keep up with me?" Videl was able to say even while running. "No I don't think I can keep up with you but maybe beat you." _"This is gonna be more fun than I thought" _Gohan smiled to himself. In answer to his challenge Videl sped up tremendously and Gohan followed closely behind. They were on their second lap and Videl had been leading most of the way. Coming to the third lap though Gohan decided to have fun and stay just in front of her. The two lapped everyone in class at least once or twice. For the fourth and final lap Gohan let Videl lead the way and beat him by ten seconds. Videl's final time was 6:13 and Gohan's was 6:23. To say the least the teacher wasn't surprised by Videl but utterly astonished by the new kid.

"Great time mister Son, with a time like that you should consider joining the track team." The teacher said more sarcastically than encouragingly. Gohan shrugged and shied away from answering then headed to the gym when his teacher had lost interest in him. But when he got in he was surprised when startling blue eyes looked at him. Videl didn't look mad to him but more arrogant, a haunting resemblance to Vegeta. She lightly walked up to him like it was the most common thing in the world and stopped short of him. Her beaming eyes looked up at him then her mouth turned into a broad smile. "Nice run Gohan, you are pretty fast. I was wrong to assume you had no athletic ability at all." It seemed she was done talking when she took a couple steps forward but stopped again when she stood right beside Gohan. "But I still won." She whispered leaning close to his ear. Videl continued to walk outside and wait for Erasa to finish the course. Shivers ran up and down Gohan's spine and they were going at super saiyan speed. The hair on his neck stood up more than they possibly could and he was frozen in time. Crimson blush shadowed his features for a second before he felt the urge to run away. He did as he almost ran into the guy's locker room. He could still feel his heart pounding out of his chest. _"What did she do to me?"_

It was the last class of the day and the final minutes of school. Gohan was sitting in front of a bunch of loud talking guys trying, or at least pretending, to listen as Mrs. Matt explained chemical reactions. Gohan really didn't care much about chemistry but was listening to what they guys behind him were talking about. There was nothing else to do since Videl was the only person he knew in the class and she sat at the other end of the room. It was weird when they figured out that they had the all same classes, Gohan was relieved that he would know someone but Videl looked like she couldn't care less.

"Dude, tonight he we have got to go to the Arena. There's gonna be mad bruisin goin on. I heard The Mad Batter will be there and so will Soul Crusher." A guy with a surfer tan and bleach blonde hair said to two other look a likes. "Nah man, last time I lost all my dough. Add if my old man finds out where I went he would totally flip." "Cha, come one bro it's only a walk away from your house at that old warehouse. If we win us some money you could get a new rad board." The first guy said temptingly. His counterpart thought about it for a while. "Oh ok but I can't stay long." "Alright! We'll all get the separately and don't forget the password: Red Widow."

"_Sounds like there's an old warehouse that holds fights for others to bet on. I wonder what it's like. Maybe I could check it out later tonight. But my mom wouldn't let me go if she knew, this thing is most likely illegal. Than again it'll only be this once and what she doesn't know won't kill her. I'll tell her that I went out for training in the mountains. Hopefully she buys it I suck at lying." _The bell rang then and Gohan got up and made his way to his locker which was, of course, next to Videl's. He got there quickly hoping he didn't run into her and went out the front doors. Videl watched from nearby and was about to ask him something when he uncapsuled a jet black Mustang and drove off. _"Ok, now I know there's something up with that Son Gohan. He is definitely hiding something and I WILL figure it out." _

My Corner:

Here you go you people who read this. Thanks for you time and hopefully your reviews. Peace! And here's a little poem from me (sorrow/joy) to you.

Two chambers has the heart,

Wherein dwell Joy and Sorrow;

When Joy awakes in one,

Then slumbers Sorrow in the other.

O Joy, take care!

Speak softly,

Lest you awaken Sorrow. -Herman Neuman


	4. Ch 3: Illegal Arena

Disclaimer: Not in the best mood right now so stay away from me...I don't own DBZ. : P thhhhh!

Chapter 3: Illegal Arena

Gohan landed in a dark and empty alley where he changed his clothes. After mumbling something to Chichi about going out to the mountains Gohan headed in that general direction but masked his ki and turned towards the city. He brought some clothes with him in a capsule so he wouldn't be recognized at the "Arena", besides it was illegal and he wouldn't want to be caught there. He pulled off his blue training gi and put on a black tank top and grey baggy pants. (Think Marai Trunks.) He also wore a black leather jacket which he got from Krillen as a gift recently. And to be cautious he wore a black bandana around his head and slid on dark shades. No one would think shy and quiet Gohan was this dark looking stranger.

The teen made his way to where he guessed the warehouse was. He sensed a huge gathering of human ki at an old, beat up, rusting building that didn't look safe enough for a cat to climb. A single person stepped out of another alley nearby and after a short pause disappeared behind a door that didn't seem like it was there. Curious, Gohan forgot all worries and walked out of the shadows up to the spot previously occupied by another person. When he got there he came face to face with a gray decaying wall but through a few holes he heard someone speak to him. "Password." Gohan cleared his throat and made his voice drop to have more bass to it. "Red Widow." Immediately the wall slid open and he stepped in hurried by a giant guy with piercing everywhere along with tattoos. He shot Gohan a long stare before he retuned to his post. Gohan now noticed that the wall he saw before was actually made of material that you could see through, like at police stations. He turned away from his observation to check out the rest of his environment.

The whole interior was dimly lit except for the middle which held a white arena larger than normal. (Think Spiderman.) Everywhere was so crowded that there could have been hundreds of people present. At the far corner was a bar and next to it was a staircase guarded by two thugs. Gohan's eyes followed the stairs and found that there was a room above all the chaos watching down on everything. The windows were tinted black so he couldn't see who was inside but guessed it was whoever ran this engagement. All around you could see people placing bets on the up coming fight. The arena lit up and an announcer appeared in front of the enormous audience. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Arena! For the first fight of the night we will have an insane lover of baseball with a thirst of violence. Say hello to MAD BATTER!" The crowd went wild for the fighter who appeared on stage. He was a tall guy with a strong posture and short blonde hair. He had on what seemed to be a black and red baseball uniform but the sleeves were torn off exposing his hard muscles. In his left hand he held a long black aluminum bat. He looked over at the ladies with his sparkling green eyes and gave a seductive smile; they swooned and soon after fainted. "Next," the announcer began again, "we have a truly insane man who says he is a modern day vampire. To tell the truth I believe him, one look into his eyes and you will be frozen by fear. Please welcome FREAK!" Someone with a black trench coat stepped into the arena. He wore black and white makeup to appear more frightening and it looked like he had sharpened his canines so they looked like fangs. Long black hair was slightly in his face covering his blood red eyes, contacts most likely. The crowd went wild at this mad man as he turned around slowly to look throughout the warehouse. Gohan heard a clinking sound when he moved and noticed that he had long spiked chains hanging from both hands.

People of all ages gathered around the two deadly fighters in anticipation of the fight. Gohan sensed for their ki's and was a bit surprised to find that they both were stronger than any normal person. With his interest peaking he moved through the crowd to get a better view of the fight. There was a short gate surrounding the arena ten feet from it so Gohan got right up to it and ended up behind the one called Freak. The two were pacing around the square eyeing each other carefully. Mad Batter saw the dangerous chains and Freak saw the long and rock hard bat. Freak ran forward swinging one of his chains anticipating that Batter would block with his bat, which he did. The Freak swung his other chain at Batter's ankles and it wrapped around it and he fell to the floor. His first chain was wrapped too tightly around the bat so he let it go and dropped the weapons on the ground. He was about to swing again at the defenseless fighter but Batter kicked him on both shins and he backed up in pain. Batter quickly got back up and punched the other guy directly in the jaw, sending him into a corner. He came after him but Freak ducked his fist and grabbed him from behind. He securely held Batter's arms and dropped him to the ground where he executed a very painful hold, bending both arms back and his boot against the back of his head.

Mad Batter was able to get out of the hold and the two exchanged blows and moves on each other. Gohan was amused at first but now got quite bored and turned around to look for the exit. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran straight into a large black guy that had to be at least seven feet tall. Gohan came up to his shoulders and could see the veins popping out of his biceps. He wore a flimsy green vest and brown pants and looked irritatedly down at Gohan with beady black eyes. The dim light shined on his bald head and he eyes turned into slits when he spoke. "Watch. Where. You. Go. KID." And he pushed Gohan back making him fall over the gates and slam against the edge of the platform. Gohan got up quickly angry from embarrassment that he was taken by surprise and pushed over like he was a child. The big guy jumped over the fence and the two glared daggers at each other. "Got a problem?" He asked with acid. The young saiyan felt the blood boiling in him and the intense urge to decapitate this stupid fellow. Before he could do anything though the man had his huge bulking arm soaring at him in a blow meant to kill. On instinct Gohan jumped up and unintentionally landed in the middle of the fight between Mad Batter and Freak. The black guy also joined on the stage and he was surrounded by three menacing looking guys.

Everyone stopped cheering the fight on and watched this dumb ass break the fight. Boos rose up from all directions and beer cans were thrown at the square. Mad Batter spoke after getting hit on the head with a Bud Light. "Crusher what are you doing, you broke my fight." Crusher looked at Gohan while he answered. "This punk needs to be taught a lesson about messing with Soul Crusher. You two sit down, a new show's about to start." Mad Batter looked at Freak and they both knew better than to mess with Crusher on a bad day. "Hope you had a nice life kid." He said to Gohan before he stepped out between the ropes.

Gohan's mind was racing, how did he get into this mess? It seemed like the only way out was to fight this guy, but he didn't want to hurt him; not too badly anyways. He thought the situation over in his head. _"Shit. Everyone will be watching someone could recognize me. I shouldn't have come here, damn my curiosity! As long as I keep the shaded and bandana on no one will see me. Look at that damn idiot smiling like he won the lotto. I guess that **I'll** have to teach him a lesson instead."_ Gohan gave an evil sardonic smirk thinking of the many ways he would make Crusher look like a fool. Sometimes the city could be fun after all. Gohan let his saiyan side take control for a while.

"So big guy are you gonna stand there like a statue or run around like a chicken without a head?" Gohan's open mockery gained oohs and ahhs, who was this guy? If it was even possible the black guy blushed at being made fun of. Rage was clearly evident in his small eyes when he charged at Gohan. Crusher ran forward to deliver a blow to the nose but Gohan lazily moved his head to the side to avoid the punch. His opponent then used his momentum to turn and execute a round house kick but that was also easily dodged. Crusher grunted then tried a different attack. He faked a right hand jab then swung with his left. He was disappointed when he found that Gohan had blocked with his forearm. Soul Crusher looked at this teenager with disbelief. His blows were so hard and fast that they could take down Hercule himself but here stood some punk able to dodge and block them without looking fazed one bit. He gazed down at Gohan's face; his shades had slid down and he was able to observe a fatal yet calm look about him, reminding him of a panther stalking his prey. Crusher became unnerved but refused to show it. "You're pretty good kid, but I won't let you leave this arena alive."

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Gohan used his unoccupied hand to punch Crusher right in the gut, just fast enough so he couldn't stop him and just hard enough to have him feel it. The wind was knocked out of his lungs and he bent over trying to catch his breath. Gohan gave him some time and waited till he got back up. Without warning Crusher ran at him, still slightly bent, and tried to take him down to the floor. He dove at his feet and Gohan let himself fall to the ground so he could use his feet to flip his opponent over him. Crusher did a quick roll so he would end up on his feet again and jumped up hoping to land his feet on Gohan who was still on the floor. Gohan reached out his hands to grab both of Crusher's feet and twisted them so he fell next to him face down. Gohan and Crusher got back up and stared across at each other. Gohan got restless and took the offensive first. He aimed a couple of fast kicks here and there along with some devastating blows. With one last punch he sent Soul Crusher to the floor unconscious. Gohan's mind transferred out of saiyan mode and back to reality as he heard cheering and hooting from the multitudes. The announcer reappeared on stage and grabbed Gohan's hand to raise it up. "And the winner is..." He looked at Gohan for a sec then whispered away from the mike to him. "Make up a name son." Gohan in his uneasiness said whatever came to mind. "Umm, Saiyaman." The announcer looked at the teen and the ridiculous name he came up with. "... ladies and gentleman your winner, DARK PRINCE!"

An uproar of approval resounded within the warehouse at the only man able to take down Soul Crusher. Gohan hated all the attention he was receiving and he just wanted to become a fly at that moment. He was about to make his getaway when the announcer spoke to him again. "He he, like your new name, go up those stairs, the Ringleader requests your presence." Gohan looked at the announcer warily then stepped out of the ring. Gohan didn't know whether he should see whoever the "Ringleader" guy was or just go home now. He walked past the crowd till he came to a point between the exit and the staircase. He eyed both with consideration, which way should he go? _"I could leave right now, but whoever is up there wants to see me." _Gohan scrutinized the tinted windows above. _"I have no clue what I got myself into; I should at least apologize for breaking the fight. Then I'll just leave and no one will be the wiser." _Gohan walked by the two thugs stationed at the opening of the stairs and continued to go up. He counted forty steps before he finally came to a steel door. Before he was able to think if he should knock first the door was opened by the one he remembered being the Mad Batter.

Gohan, or the Dark Prince, cautiously entered the well lit room. His eyes absorbed every little detail about his new surroundings. It seemed to be the security room with monitors and computers lining the walls; a handful of people accompanied them. The room was actually small and Gohan thought there had to be more to it from the observations he made earlier. This small room could only be a small portion of what he saw of the upstairs room from the outside. He was right when Batter directed him to another steel door hidden by a curtain. He input a number code that Gohan couldn't see and the door automatically opened. In contrast to the last room this one was almost completely dark. The only light source was that of a dim lamp that sat on a desk. Through the slight light Gohan made out a leather chair that was occupied behind the desk. Whoever sat on the chair was smoking a cigar, Gohan could smell the offending stench, and the tip burned as he took another drag.

"Hello Dark Prince, you may call me Ringleader, for now, please take a seat." Batter pushed a wooden chair at Dark Prince and forcefully pushed his shoulders down to have him sit. Ringleader inhaled his cigar another time before he spoke again. "It has come to my attention that one of my fighters was pushing you around. Since he can not apologize himself, I do in his place. Usually this would be the end of it but it seems that in a fight between you two he was knocked unconscious. Now I hope you can understand when I say that this fighter, Crusher, was to be tonight's main event and now I am short one fighter. This is greatly unfortunate." Mad Batter, who was standing behind Gohan pulled out a gun and pressed it against Gohan's head. "I run a very tight circle here and anything that disrupts the flow of my business causes me to loss money. And that I will NOT have happen." Clearly the gun and the malice in Ringleader's voice were supposed to intimidate Gohan but it did the opposite. Gohan let out an audible sigh of relief. "So what do you suppose we do about that?" He said.

Ringleader got off his chair quickly to turn on a switch to a brighter light then held a shiny silver silencer straight at Gohan's forehead. Gohan was finally able to get a good look of this man and wasn't too shocked when he saw that his eyes were completely white. Ringleader obviously intended to scare him but Gohan looked directly into his white orbs without a hint of emotion. Ringleader put some pressure to the trigger but this boy still wore a stern look. Just as quickly as he got up he put his gun on the desk and sat back down, Batter did the same. "It seems to me that you are made of finer material than the goons who flock here every night. Also you have a knack for fighting which I could use in a situation like this. This is what I propose we do about this dilemma." Another puff of the cigar. "I will not kill you in exchange for your services. How does that sound to you, and don't think I won't kill you." Ringleader looked at Gohan with his white eyes, or Gohan thought he did, he couldn't tell. "What exactly are these services?"

Ringleader's mouth turned up into a grin, he knew the boy was being reeled in slowly. "Very simple, just fight for me. You will enjoy all the benefits of any of my beginning fighters which include a $500 pay per any type of fight. Also unlimited access to the bar and the kitchen, really they have the best food." Gohan's attention was caught like a fly to a Thanksgiving dinner. "Before I give you my answer I would like to ask some questions." Gohan proceeded with caution. "Alright kid, go ahead." "Does anyone get killed during a fight and how do I know when I fight?" Ringleader chuckled, this kid was a laugh. "He he, USUALLY no one is killed in the ring, but accidents can happen." He then pulled out one of the drawers from the desk. "And this is how we will communicate." He threw a sleek black cell phone at Gohan to catch. "Never use that for anything; I will always be the one to call you. And if I do call you I expect you to fight that night no matter what. For your information you will be Crusher's replacement for tonight's main event, Batter will show you were to go and answer anymore of your questions. Now go." Gohan stood up in acceptance but before he left he turned around. "Just one more question, for how long?" Ringleader let the question hang in the air before he gave an answer. "You can leave whenever you want to." Gullible Gohan was satisfied and left with Batter.

"Come on, Prince." Batter joked, signaling Gohan to follow him to a back room on the ground floor. They now stood in a humongous space decorated with all luxuries one could imagine. There were flat screens, games, couches, pool tables, and the work. "Here is where the fighters lounge around before they fight. And those double doors over there lead to the kitchen with chefs waiting for orders." Gohan took a step in that direction but Mad stopped him. "Not too fast. First you need to understand something. Anything that goes on here stays here, especially information about other fighters and the Ringleader. We all lead normal lives but somehow got caught up here, let bygones be bygones, any questions?" Mad saw Prince's right eyebrow raise. "Who will I be fighting?" "Oh, no one special. Some weirdo that you could take down in a second if you can beat Crusher. I think he calls himself Hero he's a total loser but the crowd loves him." "Ok, Mady you want to join me for a snack in the kitchen?" "Mady" looked at the kid who was only a couple years younger than him, he reminded him of his brother. "Sure, what the heck Prince. Just remember your fight stars in an hour."

My Corner:

Just think about it for a while, get into Gohan's head. Your young and you lose your father because of a stupid action you did when he warned you about it. Blame yourself. Then brother comes along with no father but looks and acts exactly the same. Double-edged sword. Next you devote yourself to being able to protect your loved one and lose yourself in the process. Shut away from the world. Then you are reintroduced to civilization and your original traits, like curiosity and want return. All in all he goes to this place because he is curious with nothing better to do. I have justified my story.

And thanks to all who read and just read this, replies graciously accepted. Peace!


End file.
